Kululu's Secret? Plan
by Thatche
Summary: So let's say that Kululu was intent on taking over the world himself. This story tells about his plan and everything it took for him to achieve that. This Is Yaoi with a few violence sceens to come maybe and is mostly sexual. contains MxM, MxFxM and some more things to come. KuluMois, KeroTama, GiroDoro and coming soon is some NatsuGiroDoro IN PROGRESS
1. Keroro Presents: Takeover Maybe?

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DISPLAYED HERE IN THE TEXT! now that thats out of the way...prepare for a story!**

"Gerogerogero...I have the most perfect plan ever!" Announced the Sergent Keroro to his platoon of other four Keronian friends. "We will take over this planet with a little help from Kululu's ray guns and my Gundams!"

"How the _hell _are your Gundams _the least bit _involved!" Shouted an outraged Giroro.

"Well...I was thinking giant plastic robots would be a good way to capture the Pekoponians, but what's YOUR plan, Corporal?"

"Anything but your half brain toy plan."

The words crushed the platoon leader on the head and his head starting bleeding.

"I'm going to polish my guns, while you continue on with your newest "fool-proof" plan." This took out the weapons specialist from Keroro's master grand plan. Now it was only the four reamaining that were on board with the idea: Keroro, Kululu, Tamama, and...who was the last one again? Oh, right Dororo.

"Keroro you can't stop for on second to remember im even in the damn room! I'm going back to my house to practice a new technique!"

"Well I guess What's-his-face is no longer on board. Tamama and Kululu, please don't bail on me too."

"Kukuku...I'll never leave unless a tragic accident happened."

"I will never never EVER leave your in the middle of one of your dumb plans, sir!" Said the private in such a cute, but attention-demanding voice. He was also sucking on some hard candies he found in the pantry earlier. Yet the words crushed Keroro when he heard "dumb" in the phrase. At this point, Keroro was just about unconsious. Now is about time for Kululu's "tragic accident".

"Well...here's my plan. Tamama will go into the white house and talk to the president. Next, me and Kululu will come in and blast the president with a Confusi-ray while he is distracted with the private here. Afterwards, we return here with an army of mind controlled Pekoponians and some giagantic Gundam models and rule over Pekopon! So hows my plan?"

"Not gunna work...kuuukuuukuuuuuu..."

"I agree with the Sarge Major."

Now, Keroro was into a "Mope Mode" mostly due to him being the only one who thought the plan would work. He was going solo on this mission he figured...Or he could change the plan?

"Alright you stupid toad, Its time for you to do the chores!" It sounded like a tornado was spinning inside his secret base, as Natsumi's powerful presence made the doors fly off their hinges and equipment soared over Keroro's head. He looked up to see his most hated Pekoponian standing in the doorway...in just a towel. It was apparent of two things. One, she just got a hot springs bath and just noticed the chores list and two, Giroro was liking the view as he sat red-faced just five feet away.

"Stop your nonsensical staring and move your lazy butt! I want everything shining with stars after im done shopping with Fuyuki so move it!" She grabbed the little frog's head as a small "uh-oh" escaped his mouth. she threw him against the wall outside the operations room and he fell, wearing his signiture black afro. Giroro was frozen stiff before falling over on his back.

***~1 hour later in KULULU'S point of view~***

Kukuku...I see you sergent, cleaning those floors. I sat in an air duct above the Hinata household's kitchen as i saw the lazy frog mopping the flooring. It was such a pain watching him in his happy state, so I naturally had something _evil _in my possesion. I open the canister of sedatives and poured a few drops in the glass of lemonade on the counter. I knew mopping would eventually get Keroro thirsty and he would drink the liquid, which would end up with my seduction sedatives inside him, and my own plan would commence...Kuuukuuukuuuuu...

***~5 hours later in the secret Keronian base~***

"I call an emergency conference now!"

Kululu and Tamama were the only ones in the base, but soon Kululu left saying he needed to obtain a quick object from his lab. So only the tadpole was in attendance.

"Tamama, I called a conference because one of my Gundams was on fire and I was needing to see who was responsible."(We can agree I did this to ensure a conference...my plan is working perfectly, now to turn on the hidden cameras...kukuku.) "So I figure your the only one I have left to conference with." Keroro was feeling a small attraction to the young Keronian...but what exactly was it?

"Umm I am not feeling-" He was cutoff as he collapsed in a great spasm of fits. This is when Kululu enters and drags away the knocked out form of Keroro away to the medical room and naturally the private was following to see when his favorite Keronian officer would awaken and they could continue on with the emergency 'frence.

But when the Sarge DID wake up it was something Tamama would never forget. Keroro woke up with eyes that looked crazy with love as he turned towards Tamama. The older frog leaped up, pinned down the younger one and drug him into a quick kiss. Tamama's eyes widened with sudden change of affection towards him from the lazy frog who played with Gundam all day long. He got three more kisses before the love-stricken frog went deeper and pried open the entrance on Tamama's buttox. The way Tamama played it cool the whole time made his love towards Keroro apparent.

Keroro sucked his fingers and shoved one deep inside of Tamama as a moan escaped his lips. This was an exciting adventure for him! The second and third fingers were added to lube the insides of Tamama before he opened up and realeased his big, green cock. The young tadpole noticed it was slightly bigger then four fingers, maybe even bigger then all five.

The Keronian cock was lunged into Tamama's entrance several times befre it hit his sweet spot and he moaned with loud intentions to let Keroro know to keep pushing into the particular place. This resulted into another kiss. This time it was tongue over tongue as they struggled to keep up the pace with each other. It seemed Tamama could not be satisfied with the mediocore kiss so Keroro wormed his tongue all around inside of Tamama's mouth. He was finally pleased and was provoked even further when Keroro said the first thing since waking up.

"Tamama, I'm about to come so do you want inside or outside, hurry!"

"Inside please!" Tamama answered quickly.

And the wish was granted as Tamama was instantly filled with white pleasure sauce.

Keroro moved onto Tamama's mouth and let him suck it wildy, even deepthroating it to get full flavor and effect.

This was probably a great time because Keroro had a little left in him so this sucking was tempting the realease of the rest. He had to hold on for Tamama's sake as the young love-struck Keronian sucked his dick in the wildest and sloppiest of motions. Then the realease of the rest of his "pleasure sauce" came without warning and squirted onto the face of Tamama. It was then that Tamama requested his dick be done next. It took a bit of argueing but Tamama won over the lazy frog being even lazier due to his high. Nothing stopped the little tadpole from lubing the sergent's asshole and shoving his smaller member into the entrance. This snapped the sarge from his high immediately.

To Keroro, he felt his sweet spot hit several times before it went away then came back. Damn, Tamama was a total slop at fucking! Keroro was intent on making Tamama better at it.

"No no no your doing it wrong try going in staight and back out- YES! like that!" And just like that, Tamama was taught instantly. Now Keroro was enjoying his sweet spot throbbing fully.

Neither of the two even knew or even cared that Kululu was spying on them, and what made it worse was that Kululu invited Angol Mois to watch. Of course he sent an email because her staring eyes...made him feel...uneven he could say. "Kukuku...are you feeling the jealousy yet, Mois?" He couldn't stand to stare at her as he watched without locking onto eye contact with her. "I'm feeling betrayed so yes, jealousy is an emotion that fits into that category. I must stop this!" And with that, Kululu grabbed her shirt and pulled her back "Kukukuuuuu...you can't possibly ruin the fun their having now can you?Kukukuuuu..." This was the beginning of the chaos he would create. Now he could reveal the next step in his plan.

"Kukuku...Mois I must ask you to retrieve a box from a shelf outside my lab. Please obtain it and come back."

"Umm...ok i guess?"

She sat up and wandered the halls outside for the box before finding it. Now she needed to bring it back to Mr. Creepy Eyes. So she did and walked into the room unaware of Kululu's leg in the way. She fell with Kululu on top of her and they locked eyes. Mois had no idea how much it hurt the space frog to look into her staring eyes. Time for part two, Kukukuuuu...

Back to Tamama and Keroro though, they fell flat on their faces tired from the action that just unfolded. The tired frogs fell into a slumber and laid in the room for more then four hours before Sergeant awoke and tried to stay calm as he stumbled out of the medical room. What happened earlier was to be a secret! He couldn't let anyone know he just had sex with a subordinate and more importantly, he couldn't confess his love to anyone, not even Tamama. Just then, behind him strewn across the floor was a note. Keroro picked it up and read with slim eyes.

Dear Sargeant Keroro Gunso,

"I realise your beginning to understand what just happened. Inside the medical room, yes, some very bad things occured and i'm sure you want no one to know, yes? Well too bad 'cause I know what happened! Then when this goes out...oh things will get worse from there kukuku... Blah Blah Blah"

Signed, Kululu **_AND ANGOL MOIS_**

The Sarge was about to yell out to the world his sudden hatred for the little yellow frog. He was trying to keep an important secret and couldn't do just that when some one was watching him! Not just some "one" but Mois was pulled into this too! The only thing Keroro could bring himself to do was curl up right there, ripping the note into several small peices...

**AUTHORS NOTE! I STAYED UP LAST NIGHT FROM 1-3 A.M. WRITING THIS SO I APOLOGIZE FOR THE STORY STARTING OUT FINE THEY GETTING CRAPPY THE FURTHER IT GOES! IF YOU GUYS LIKE WHAT IM GOING INTO ILL MAKE THE STORY GO ON FOR A WHILE AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE INTERESTING PAIRINGS, THEN SCREW OFF! JK :D DROAP A REVIEW ON THIS AS I WORKED A BIT THINKING UP THE STORYLINE UNTIL NEXT TIME FELLOW PEKOPONIANS (AND KERONIANS!) ICONIC BLAZE, SIGNING OFF!**


	2. Kululu and Angol Mois Present: The Plan!

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN AND I'M PROUD TO PRESENT THE NEXT SEGMENT OF THIS...STORY. PLEASE ENJOY!**

Dororo sat in a corner messing with a stick and complaining how no one even know he existed when Kuyuki stooped down next to him.

"Cheer up, at least I know you exist. The Sarge knows about you too, except sometimes he forgets when he's lost in conversation, right?"

Dororo stared and nodded slowly. Then he got up and prepared to go visit Giroro. If anybody knew he truly was there, it was the weapons specialist. Him and Giroro were best friends back in childhood. Keroro was also there but he was out of Dororo's memory by now, thanks to mega neglection. Before departing, he said one thing.

"Kuyuki, If Keroro calls for an emergency meeting, tell him I'm out for now." She agreed and he left, leaving behind his mope about Keroro. Natsumi was right about their lazy sergeant. He was a _stupid _frog.

***~Hinata Household, Giroro's tent~***

"It's okay, Mrs. Furbottom, I'll never get that flavour of cat food again." Reassured Giroro to his cat. He found a stray wandering and picked that poor creature to be his pet. He was roasting yams on his fire and polishing another one of his guns, when the blue figure came from no-where.

"AHHH what the hell Dororo at least call ahead!" Yelled the red frog, outraged in surprise at the sudden arrival.

"I must ask of you a favour, since I can only trust you to complete it."

"So? What is this favour you ask of me?"

Then Dororo started weeping and tugged at Giroro's belt.

"Please make some one besides you make my presence known! I hate being the one never remembered by our Sarge!"

Giroro considered for a moment and agreed to set up something that would surely attract everyones attention. Kululu was needed for this, So Giroro went inside to find the yellow bastard.

* * *

Kululu stared into Angol Mois' eyes for over a minute and decided it was time to start the next step of action. So he asked her a question.

"Kukuku...I must ask you undress."

She studied him for a moment and decided not too.

"Kuuuu...such a shame I must use my Confus-ray 2.0 that comes with super hypnotic powers AND has my seduction potion in it. Kuuukuuukuuuu..."

So that's what the frog did. He grabbed it from Mois' box and fired it directly into her...staring eyes. Then asked the same thing as before, knowing she would do what he said. Before long, she only had undies on. Oh, and a bra with Lucifer-Sphere's all over it. Kululu stared astonished by the sights he saw. But he had to stay focused if he wanted his own plan to succeed. He carefully took her last articles off and began the next part of his conquest.

He bent her over and started by licking her neck and nipping lightly. This caused small squeals and giggles, which meant she was enjoying this. Mostly thanks to the ray gun he fired at her. Then sucked at the nipples, causing slight smiles. Kululu looked down and laughed.

"Kukuku...It looks like my sword has risen from it's sheath. Mois, do you mind taking a nip at it? Kukukuuuuuu..."

She looked at Kululu's metaphorical sword, and from her position, licked the tip softly. Kululu urged her to go further until she had as much in her mouth as she could before spitting it out and going at it again.

"At least we won't die virgins right, Mois?"

She answered a happy response and continued the neatest and most heavenly blowjob anyone could have delivered. It must feel better the what what Keroro and Tamama are inducing right now. He looked at his moniter to see them finishing and falling asleep. They looked happier then Kululu has ever seen two frogs together, asleep. He looked back at Mois and felt a sudden jolt indicating his climax is close. At least he could say he participated in a sexual activity...

Kululu came and most of it went right into Mois' mouth. It might have been a little too much because some dribbled from her lips. Then he became a little curious and went as far as kissing Mois while her mouth was still full with the love juices. They shared the white substance before swallowing it and continuing on with their moment. The next thing that would go down is...

Kululu's thoughts were interupted as Corporal Giroro entered and stared, completely red faced. Kululu chuckled and tossed some words at him.

"Kukukuuuu...mind joining us Corporal? We have room for one more..."

"I-I-I don't want anything to do wi-with your crazy p-p-plan!"

"Oh, don't be a little stinker, Giroro. You can participate or..."

"Or what? You'll zap me with a love ray so i'll betray Dororo and do stuff to him i'll regret later?"

"Kuu...you spoiled my moment by guessing exactly right!"

"He turned the dial on his gun to Dororo+Giroro and shot the little red frogger. He instantly drifted off to Dororo, fantisizing about Dororo's love. It was funny to watch for Kululu because of his evil intentions.

"Kukuku...Back to our love session, Mois?"

"Yes Mister Evil!"

With that, they resumed the pleasure by sticking Kululu's 'Sword' into Mois' 'Sheath' and pulling inward and outward. Then he remembered something. Not important since it was going to reach Keroro eventually, but...Giroro had a note addressed to Keroro stuck to his foot. It was sure to reach his leader soon. The most important part right now was to address the secret crush Keroro had on Tamama. The rest will be revealed when Kululu wanted it to be realeased.

"I'm feeling a little...tired now Mister Evil...when do we stop?"

"Kukuku...knowing me, we still have a little bit left to go." And that was it before he sprayed some more of his white love into Mois. She jumped and giggled as the pleasure filled her body. If this was sex, why didn't she do this earlier? She would tell Uncle of this later and maybe even do some with him!

"Alright then, It's time for...ku...your booty."

"Wait, we can do it there too?"

Without reply, Kululu instantly shoved half his length into her asshole. She winced from the pain, stiffling a scream. She felt better after a couple more times of hard shoving. Kululu looked at her eyes again, realising they no longer scared him, and said right to her face:

"Are you ready to stop yet, Mois?"

"N-No please keep going."

Kululu smiled to himself and kept his pace up. He made sure not to stop until Mois said she was hurting all over. Kululu immiedately stopped and rolled over, chuckling like a school boy. His plan was going so flawlessly! He clickied onto a monitor watching Giroro's tent and reverted to his pervert self as he watched the next step of his plan. More frogging sex ahead!

***~Giroro's Tent, Midnight~***

Dororo and Giroro were camping together and here's what happened. The ray gun blast screwed up and turned Giroro's love toward Dororo intensely high, but did not make him a love minion like Mois and Keroro. Anything he did was his own will.

"Giroro, where's the ray gun?"

"I...uh...didn't get it...I just got zapped by Kululu's crazy love-ray thingy. It had no effect on me apparently, probably because I get zapped all too often anyway." However, Dororo wasn't listening to Giroro's rambling and asked if he could have a sleepover in the tent.

"I'm not going back to the cabin. I promised Kuyuki I would become recognised!"

Giroro shrugged and allowed this, even though he could burst at any second into something not himself. Two hours later, that's just what happened.

The red frog woke up and shoke awoken his friend. Remember how his love was screwed up? That moment happened now, and instead of being red faced towards Natsumi, well, it just happens to be towards Dororo now(Clicky!) so he woke the ninja, pulled down his face mask, and kissed him against his own will. In fact, Dororo liked it a bit. He twisted his tongue around Giroro's and soon the two were wriggling around like worms. It was Giroro who broke the kiss though but it was Dororo who spoke.

"Do you really think we should do this?"

Giroro blinked and answered: "Well, I didn't wake you up for nothing now did I?"

The two resumed a few more kisses before Giroro stood up and let his length hang loose. Dororo's eyes grew wide as the gunman motioned for Dororo to touch his mouth to it. The ninja did so and went into this faster then the other frog expected. Before long, sensations Giroro never thought he would ever experience came over his body and he felt the urge to release something from his midsection. He held it but it soon became unbearable and Dororo got a mouthful of the whiteness that came out.

They switched positions and soon, Dororo came too. The two started laughing and having fun trying diffrent ways to realease and finally just settled on shoving into each others assholes. Mrs. Furbottom padded into the tent to see what all the fun was about, but couldn't make any sense of why her owner was getting creepy on this little blue frog. She tilted her head and left back outside to resume her napping. The two tired frogs swapped a few straying blowjobs and handjobs before collapsing onto their backs.

Then the horrible realization came other Giroro. What would happen when the platoon found out? Even worse, what about when HQ heard? Dororo seemed not be worried if anything was found out. In fact, he was fast asleep and Giroro didn't think he could be woken again. Why was he hearing the yellow bastard's voice?

"Kukuku...nice show,Giroro...didn't think you would actually do that stuff to our friend, Dororo. Kukuku, your so evil Giroro why not tell me earlier?"

"Maybe because of your stupid dumbass ray gun! I Would never do this to a friend!"

"Kuuuu...see you tommarrow..."

**AUTHOR NOTE: i STAYED UP LATE AGAIN HEHEH SORRY ABOUT THAT i NEED TO START DOING THESE IN THE DAYLIGHT!**


	3. Angol Mois Presents: My Kululu King! 3

Angol Mois woke up in what looked like Kululu's lab. She saw him watching something on his monitors and heard his laughing, echoing slightly in the room. She sat up and looked around before standing and leaving, quietly.

"Kukuku...Clicky!"

That was the last thing Mois heard before falling into a big metal room.

***~Operations Room, 12 Hours Earlier~***

Sargeant Keroro watched as his platoon assembled itself in the room. Tamama entered,sucking on a lollipop, which didn't help in Keroro forgetting what happened between them. Dororo came in through the roof without any sound or slight evidence that him and Giroro had commited sex in the tent. Then Giroro entered and gave it all away. He came in, and hesitated for about three seconds staring at the blue ninja the entire time. But Kululu was no where to be seen. Forget about him, he has done nothing the last few days the least bit helpful to them.

"Alright, let's go harrass Kululu for being late!" Said the Corporal. That was a total lie compared to what the real reason was.

"Kukuku...I was late. Oh well, let's get on with this."

It was several hours of boring nonsense before the meeting was over. _Now to start phase 2: Pekoponian Rage Game kukuku..._

Kululu started spying on Giroro and Dororo. It looks like Dororo wasn't going to leave soon, so Kululu sent a letter out to the two saying to meet him in the operations room at 10 tonight. They didn't reply but they came anyway. The scheming frog also set up a trap so that when Natsumi stepped on a pressure pad in her room, she would fall down a tube into the operations room. So the three came and demanded to know what was going on. The moniter with Kululu's face on it replied.

"Kuuu...I brought you all here for a surprise I sure hope it doesn't take too long kukukuuuu..."

With that, he sprayed the gas version of his potions from the Confus-ray 2.0 into the air from tiny nozzles located strategically around the room. They pumped vile fumes into the air that Giroro and Natsumi inhaled. Too bad that Dororo had the facemask on, though. He stood and watched as the girl undressed herself and showed her sexy body off to the two watching frogs. Three, if anybody counted that Kululu was watching through a spy camera. Giroro walked over to Dororo and spoke.

"Aren't you going to take that scrap of cloth away from your mouth so I can see your wonderful mouth, Dororo?"

He didn't even wait for a reply as he shoved forward his hand and ripped away the last hope Dororo had of not becoming a love-sick kraken, drooling over his partners of- No, he banished the thought and held breath. He made it about fifty seconds before collapsing breathless on the flooring. Then the three could begin their job of being Kululu's sex puppets.

First, Natsumi took on Giroro's sexy cock to the mouth, stroking it all the while pulling in and back out in slow motions that Giroro couldn't take. He began urging her to go faster until she reached as fast as she could. Then Giroro did the oddest thing. He instructed she stop before he came so him and Dororo could do it together in her mouth.

She complied and took Dororo's in place of the red one's. Natsumi could get use to the taste of a ninja and Dororo fully enjoyed himself as a Pekoponian girl took a stab at him. He was harder to reach his limit, but once again, she stopped right before.

Now it was time to kill two birds with one stone or in this case, two cocks with one mouth. she sucked them both as if they were candy or twin Saburos, fighting over which could be Natsumi's one and only. They seemed to reach their limits at once and sprayed right into her mouth. But two was one too many and it ended up spraying on all of their faces, so Natsumi leaned over an licked their faces clean.

Natumi hovered over Dororo's face and motioned for Giroro to join. Once all three of them were in place, all three of them kissed. It could only be described as a moment of purest bliss, as the three tongues entwined over each other in the triple kiss. It was a moment broken only after a few minutes because of the lack of air around them. Natsumi panted and bent over, shaking her butt in the air. Giroro came over to investigate along with Dororo.

They found that she wanted one of their love sticks in her pussy and for the other to lick the spaces around. So Giroro naturally was the one to take a stab at the first part. Dororo knew for a fact that the taste of Giroro's dick in his mouth was enough to make him blush in confort. That's why he took second position. They began their parts as they searched for Natsumi's best and most savory spots.

Giroro found one inside and took it there whilest Dororo licked around a certain spot she seemed to like the most. She panted in response to the ways the two frogs were fucking her. She had thought at one time that the frogs were annoying as a living hell, but after she got through the annoyance...it was only pleasure from there!

Both Natsumi and Dororo became full with the cream that sprayed out. Dororo was used to the taste by now, and didn't mind that there was alot all over his face. That's what concluded this interesting threesome that Kululu had set-up. His face came up on the moniter along with Angol Mois in her true form. They appeared to be in a completely metal room without any kind of decorations. Kululu had timed this moment just right with the love mist disappearing from the room. All three were so tired, they couldn't move enough to leave the room Kululu opened.

"Kukuku...why not leave the room? It's open..."

Then Angol spoke. "Hello? The door is open but no one is leaving. Is there something wrong with them?"

"I imagine that it's just that those three are too tired to move out on their own kukuku."

He shut off the monitor and turned to Mois. Then the two broke the staring and kissed.

* * *

Dororo woke first and shook awake the others.

"Hey Giroro, wake up. Everything is over now. Wake up so we can find Kululu and beat his ass inside out."

"That's not a good idea. Last time I found him, he had Lady Mois and was doing to her what we just did. He even asked me to join."

Giroro said all this without even opening his eyes.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea, but i'll try finding him anyway."

He stumbled away ignoring his friends warning. He was going to find Kululu and interrogate him on why he suddenly became obsessed with breaking up the platoon.

* * *

Kululu contined kissing Mois until running out of breath. He took out the hardened shaft that he got from watching the others.

"Well Mois, I guess it's time we go ahead a do it ourselves Kukuukuu..."

She understood and dropped the white miniskirt shhe had on. She was in her true form so it was completely different. She was wearing no panties so it was easy to just drop the skirt and have Kululu start the ramming.

"Does this feel right, Mois?"

"E-Everytime it does."

They continued on until Kululu was feeling the same sensation. It was best to hold it in until later, so he stopped and let the moment pass. Then continued throbbing his dick in her mouth. To Mois, it was a thing she could get used to everyday. The best thing was that Kululu planned to do this several more times with her. She was the only one not too much involved with the plan, and he felt lonely masturbating in the corner with no one realease to. He found the only one in the world he could attempt too.

"kuuukukuku...I bet that tastes wonderful..."

"It does Kululu."

"Now we move on too your under entrance."

Kululu had to say that just from the sensation growing inside of him again. He wanted to rid of it so he didn't end the blissful pleasure to early. Mois didn't even say anything in the moment of the last phrase said. Just let go of swabbing Kululu's shaft and got down so her butt was in the air. So Kululu helped himself to the obvious moment.

There was always the small amounts of pain mixed with just right amounts of pleasure as Kululu throbbed at her anal. It was just at that precise moment Dororo fell down ontop of them.

"WHHAAAAAAATT THE HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL!"

He screamed as he fell down right ontop of Kululu and Mois.

Then Kululu couldn't hold in the sensation and randomly realeased into Dororo's mouth. The wind from the fall knocked the mask off, exposing the mouth and the cum just flew from Kululu to Dororo instantly. A little went on Mois, but enough to completely satisfy her. Dororo went red faced and jumped off the two.

"Looks like you joined us unintentionally kukuku..."

"I-I just came to look for you and-and th-this big hole opened up and I just fell and-"

"All of that no longer matters. Now get off me before I ruin you forever. You justed spoiled this perfect moment between us."

A claw came down a picked up Dororo, lifting him back to the secret base. Kululu realeased all he had into Dororo and didn't have a drop left for Mois.

"I have no more in me. It seems the moments over. Ku..."

Kululu sighed, but not after Mois grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"From now on, it's just me and you Kululu."

"Forever, just us two?"

"Yes, and victory of taking over Pekopon will taste even sweeter when its just the two of us in our own little world."

Just so suddenly, nothing, not even falling Keronians, could spoil what Kululu and Mois were experiencing right now. It was just them, enjoying each others company. And very soon they would be the king and queen of their own planet. The plan just so suddenly took a happy turn for the unexpected.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO PRODUCE! THE FIRST DRAFT GOT DELETED AROUND 500 WORDS WHEN I SAVED AND AND THE COMPUTER DID A VIRUS SCAN. NOT ONLY THAT, I WENT ON A 3-DAY VACATION TO SEE A CASTLE IN ENGLAND, JUST A FEW HUNDRED MILES FROM WHERE I LIVE. AGAIN, I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER THE NEXT ONE WILL BE OUT SHORTLY!**

**THS IS ICONIC BLAZE, SIGNING OFF!**


End file.
